


[VID] The Jolly Green Avenger (Toxic)

by JetpackMonkey



Category: The Toxic Avenger
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Slapstick, Toilet humor, Troma, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the greatest giant green rage monster ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Jolly Green Avenger (Toxic)

**Song:**  Freakazoid theme by Richard Stone  
 **Source:** The Toxic Avenger 1-3  
 **Length:** 1:15

Password: **monsterhero**

**Author's Note:**

> More information on [Dreamwidth](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/466357.html).


End file.
